


Domestic Tomco

by Joann



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, family movie nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joann/pseuds/Joann
Summary: The Diaz-Lucitor family are finally able to go on a vacation to Earth. They spend there first night there watching a movie together. Jayce get to pick, Tom falls asleep and Marco just enjoys the moment.





	Domestic Tomco

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [JayceMovieNight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/477925) by Transformicegurl. 



> This was inspired by JayceMovieNight and the prompts Transformicegurl left in her description on DeviantArt. I've been enjoying the new season and felt the need to enjoy the fanart and fanfics of this fandom and I stumbled onto this little gem. It inspired me to write this little fic. I hope you'all enjoy.

Jayce was entranced by the TV from the start. With Sci-Fi’s being a favorite of Jay’s, they had decided on watching a classic, the first Star Trek movie. Jayce had been binge watching the original series the past week, so of course he had requested it for movie night. The three of them were bundled up in a large blanket, with a tub of black licorice for snacks. Neither Marco nor Tom actually liked that particular candy, but it was Jayce’s favorite. On the opposite side of Jayce, Tom was peacefully sleeping.

“Look at those idiots!” Jayce ranted to his dad. “Getting killed because that can’t even teleport with out machines! How can they even get anywhere?”

Marco smiled fondly at his son and husband. It wasn’t often that they were able to make it to earth, but he loved their vacations when they did come. Earth had become their favorite vacation spot, with family movie nights becoming a tradition for whenever they came. Although, Tom had fallen asleep not to long after they movie had started this time.

Marco smile turned a little sad. Tom had been running himself raged since his mother had stepped down from ruling over the underworld. It was nice to finally have a break from the responsibilities of being the Kings of the Underworld. It felt like his husband had been married to the underworld with how often Marco saw him.

Jayce had nearly finished his container of black licorice when the movie ended. Marco turned to his son, “Time for bed, don’t you think Jay?”

“Oh, come on Dad, just one more?” Jayce replied.

Marco shook his head. “You need your sleep just as much as your father.” Marco gently touched his sons face tracing the bags under his eyes. “We can watch the second movie tomorrow. For now you need to sleep.”

Jayce sighed. He placed the licorice contained on the coffee table and headed to his room. Marco called after him, “And no reading tonight! It’s already 11pm and you need sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jayce waved his hand dismissively at his dad as he disappeared around the corner. Marco chuckled.

Turning back to his sleeping husband, Marco gentle shook him. “Tom, Tom. Let’s move to the bed.”

“Hmmm, wonderful things happen in the bed,” Tom mumbled, half awake.

Marco snorted. “Not tonight there aren’t.” He pulled his husband up and steered him to their room.

Passing by Jayce’s, Marco peeked in. The boy had gone straight for his book, no doubt. Currently he was reading Lord of the Rings. He constantly complained about how stupid it was that they were trying to destroy such a useful magical artifact which probably only needed a bit of re-spelling. “Jay, Bed.”

The boy jumped at hearing his name and groaned. “Fiiiinnnnnee.”

Tom was somewhat awake by the time they made it to their bed and he pulled Marco in close. “MMMMmmm, I feel like it’s been forever since I held you in my arms.”

“You have been busy.” Marco relaxed into the embrace.

“I know.” Tom’s hands slipped under Marco’s shirt. He started to kiss along Marco’s neck. “It shouldn’t take much longer before the Underworld becomes mostly self-sufficient. Then I’ll be around so muh that you’ll get sick of me.”

Marco shuddered under Tom’s ministrations. “Never, but tonight we have to cut out the hanky-panky.” He pulled himself out of Tom’s embrace. He then pushed Tom lie down in bed. “I know you need sleep. We’ll continue this some other night.”

Tom pouted. “Do you know what helps me sleep?”

Marco snickered, a lied down nest to Tom. “Good night, dear.”

Tom gave a long suffering sigh before snuggling up alongside Marco. “Good night, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Question, comments, complements and critiques are always welcome!


End file.
